Errare Humanum Est
by Southern Things
Summary: Parfois, on laisse échapper un mot, une phrase. Qui n'aurait pas du être. Et parfois, l'erreur commise se révèle.. bénéfique ? Réponse à un défi de Dragonna.


**Type :** Parental!Roy x Ed.

**Rating :** K+ (juste pour le language, au cas où. Mais ce n'est vraiment rien de bien particulier ^.^ ... Ok j'avoue, je sais jamais quoi mettre pour le rating T.T)

**Note de la scribouilleuse :** Réponse (pour le plaisir) au défi n°21 de Dragonna ; que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir donné son accord ^^" (ma sauveuse !). Promis la prochaine fois je vérifie s'il est déjà relevé _avant_ de taper T.T

Enjoy !

* * *

**Errare Humanum Est**

- _Ou quand une faute involontaire permet de mettre les choses à plat -_

_Je peux pas_.

Trois mots. Trois mots qui lui martelaient le crâne à chaque nouveau pas ; trois mots qui affaiblissaient sa détermination, alors qu'il approchait du QG de Central. Trois mots qu'il se gardait bien de prononcer à voix haute, de peur de finir par fuir à toutes jambes… Pas une phrase, pas une tentative de réconfort. Pas une oreille pour l'entendre. Dans la situation présente, personne d'autre que son frère n'aurait été à même de comprendre ce qui le torturait mais… voila. Al' n'était pas là.

D'un côté, ça le désespérait. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui : entendre le bruit des pas, lourds, derrière lui, le métal crissant contre le sol bétonné mais.. voila. Il n'y avait personne, cette fois. C'était devenu un stimulant au fil du temps, pour lui, lorsque la voix enfantine s'élevait, contrastant avec la carrure de l'énorme armure qui lui servait de corps. Il se rappelait son but, et sentait sa détermination refaire surface. Il se souvenait ses promesses, et en était revigoré. Il savait qu'il luttait, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, pour la seule personne qui lui restait. Son petit frère. Et il décidait de continuer, coûte que coûte mais.. voila. Cette fois il n'était pas là, le frangin adoré. Cette fois, c'est seul qu'il était parti. Seul qu'il s'était battu. Et seul, qu'il était rentré.

Il était exténué, mais les récents évènements ne lui permettaient pas de s'attarder. A vrai dire, si les seuls mots que son esprit embrumé d'épuisement parvenait à formuler étaient « _Je peux pas_ », sa raison lui hurlait qu'il serait dix fois pire de laisser les choses en état. Pourtant ce fut plus fort que lui : il s'arrêta. Son regard étrangement ambré, jusqu'alors fixé sur ses bottes boueuses, glissa lentement vers le haut ; s'accrocha sur un arbre au feuillage verdoyant ; sur cette petite fille riant joyeusement aux éclats ; sur ce banc vide, recouvert de graffitis.

Tout pour ne pas voir l'immense bâtisse dont il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Déjà. Un soupir passa ses lèvres, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Oserait-il… ?

Ses incisives se plantèrent durement dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure, et il déglutit bruyamment. Il avait l'impression… l'impression d'être fixé. Pointé du doigt, de toutes parts. A croire que les regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient tous pleins de rancunes. Pire encore, il lui semblait même entendre _sa_ voix d'ici. Paranoïa. Sa tête retomba lâchement, envoyant son menton buter contre le bas de son cou.

« J'pourrai jamaaaiiis… »

Sa propre voix, résonnant contre une réplique enfantine, le fit sursauter. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné face au coup d'œil inquisiteur d'un marchand de glace ambulant, et finit par se résigner à… faire face à son destin. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son ample et éternel manteau rouge, il marmonna, tête basse.

« J'le connais ce bâtard. Y va m'trucider, c'est sûr… »

Bon sang… ce qu'il ne donnerait pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge à sa place ! N'importe qui ; une victime consentante ou non ! Ses pupilles cherchèrent frénétiquement alentours, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir refourguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre…

Il semblait perdu, ce gamin haut comme trois pommes, planté au beau milieu du trottoir faisant face au QG de l'armée. Il semblait paumé, ce pauvre mioche, face à un choix qu'il se serait vraisemblablement passé de faire. Du haut de ses (presque) quatorze ans, il avait cet air d'ado ayant mûri trop vite, pour en avoir ont trop vu, trop tôt. Et derrière ses allures de presque-adulte, restait ce regard d'enfant blasé, ayant trop souvent été déçu. Que craignait-il ? L'on jurerait pourtant qu'il était de ceux à foncer droit devant, quoiqu'il advienne. Alors cette hésitation… Pourquoi ? Pour… qui ?

Edward peinait à se l'avouer. Répugnait à laisser sa conscience, cette foutue conscience qui le connaissait si bien, lui souffler la réalité. Mais c'était parce qu'il savait. Il savait que si ses pas avaient si perceptiblement ralenti, c'était pour retarder la rencontre avec foids onyx qui l'attendaient sûrement. Que si son poing de métal s'était serré, c'était pour que les ongles de son unique main de chair ne blessent pas sa paume fragile. Que si son poignet venait de passer sur son visage, c'était pour que sa vue ne se brouille pas de larmes de rage. Mais ces mêmes larmes ne seraient-elles pas bénéfiques en soit, si elles lui masquaient la fureur et la déception qu'il imaginait déjà, sur le visage du colonel ? Il était allé trop loin cette fois. Il en avait trop fait. Et les dégâts…

Fermement, il releva la tête, lèvres pincées. Et avança d'un air qu'il voulait rapide, assuré. Le colonel lui ferait sa fête, il le savait. Inutile de se laisser voir dans un tel état. Non, il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

C'est pourquoi le jeune Edward Elric, également appelé -à juste titre- FullMétal Alchimiste par ses pairs, pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, tête haute, jusqu'à faire face à la porte du bureau honni. Il s'arrêta abruptement, faisant face à une plaque de métal annonçant de nom de l'homme qu'il souhaitait le moins voir à cet instant précis. _Colonel Roy Mustang_. Fermant brièvement les paupières, il ne su se résoudre à claquer la porte comme il en avait l'habitude, mais ne frappa pas pour autant. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent simplement autour de la poignée, et il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule énergique.

Le silence se fit à son entrée ; à croire que tous savaient ce qui l'attendait. Et ce fut dans ce même silence de mort qu'il mit un pied devant l'autre, une fois, puis deux, et dix ; avant de stopper son avancée devant un large meuble en bois. Il ne leva pas les yeux, il n'en avait plus la force. L'énergie qu'il lui avait fallu pour arriver jusqu'ici lui avait déjà semblé démesurée alors…

D'autant que le pire l'attendait encore.

« _Tu es sacrément culoté dis-moi, FullMetal. Pour oser une telle entrée, dans ces circonstances_, fut la phrase qui l'accueuillit. »

Imperceptiblement, l'adolescent se crispa. Le ton n'avait même pas été moqueur, juste… glacial. Mais il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il se savait en tort.

Nouveau silence. Plus lourd encore, mais surtout plus court, cette fois.

« _J'ai lu ton rapport, tu t'en doutes_, asséna le Colonel, jetant en même temps un dossier à couverture d'un jaune pâle sur la surface lustré de son bureau. »

Des feuilles en glissèrent en partie, laissant apercevoir quelques photographies, et le blond déglutit. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit l'homme quitter son fauteuil, pour se poster dos à lui, face à la fenêtre.

« _Une quantité incroyable de blessés. Une dizaine de bâtiments importants, balayés. Des maisons, des immeubles, endommagés. Des notes de reconstruction effarante. Et tout ça ? Aux frais de l'armée, bien évidemment. Alors je te pose maintenant la question qui me brûle les lèvres._ »

Avec une insupportable lenteur, l'homme se tourna à moitié vers lui, le sondant de son regard plus noir que jamais auparavant.

« _Pour quelle raison exactement me suis-je encombré d'un subordonné de ta trempe ? Tu n'en as donc pas assez de semer le chaos autour de toi ?_ »

Il commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à hausser le ton à intervalles réguliers.

« _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'avais pas vu de résultat aussi catastrophique que celui-ci depuis longtemps et pourtant, dieu sait que tu en as fait de belles !_ ».

Une fois de plus, la lèvre d'Edward fit les frais de la pression qui l'écrasait à cet instant.

Roy Mustang se posa une main sur le front, les yeux à demi-fermés.

« _Tu deviens incontrôlable FullMetal. A croire que tu t'es fixé pour but de réduire à néant les comptes à disposition du QG, en venant ici. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de l'était d'esprit des familles innocentes ayant fais les frais de ton incapacité à rester en place ? Te rends-tu même compte du fait qu'actuellement, l'armée est pointée du doigt pour avoir une fois de plus nuit à la population, sans même se soucier de son sort ? Faut-il vraiment que j'en vienne à récupérer cette fichue montre, pour te faire redescendre sur Terre !? _»

Ses mains claquèrent avec un bruit sourd sur le bois du meuble. Il s'y était appuyé et ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux.

Roy Mustang n'avait jamais, Oh ! grand jamais, détesté Edward Elric. Plus d'une fois pourtant, l'adolescent récalcitrant l'avait mis à l'épreuve, alors même que l'un de ses objectifs était de veiller sur lui, et son jeune frère. Mais cette fois… Ed était décidément allé trop loin.

« _Edward Elric. A compter de ce jour, et pour une durée encore indéterminée, tu es suspendu de tes fonctions d'alchimiste d'Etat_ ».

Roy pu presque entendre le bruit que firent les lèvres des membres de sa team en s'entrouvrant, sous le choc. Mais Edward n'émettait pas un mot, et cela l'agaçait plus que prodigieusement.

« _Mais avant tout, j'exige des explications. Que.s'é. pour que tu te permettes de tels actes ?_ »

Son ton, bien que mesuré, était légèrement tremblant, exprimant à lui seul la hargne qui secouait le jeune homme qu'était encore Roy. Il n'avait que 29 ans. Qu'avait-il fait pour tomber sur une tête de mûle comme Edward ?

….

Question stupide. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux pour lui ne pas s'y attarder, au risque de voir ressurgir les fantômes de ses regrets.

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse cette fois qu'après sa précédente question.

«_ Bien_, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. _Je n'insiste pas, puisque tu es décidé à rester muet comme une carpe. Alors même que tu es incapable de te taire lorsqu'on te le demande. Dépose ta montre, et disparaît. Je ne veux plus te voir dans les parages jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement et crois moi, ce ne sera pas demain la veille. Le jour venu, j'attend tout de même de toi que tu aies l'obligeance d'enfin te plier aux règles sans faire de vagues. Tu finiras bien par comprendre que lorsque l'on n'est qu'un chien de l'armée, on apprend à obéir au moindre coup de sifflet _».

Il ne vit pas le léger mouvement d'épaule du garçon. Il ne le vit pas pencher la tête suffisamment bas pour masquer ses larmes grâce à ses longues mèches blondes. Ou peut-être ne voulut-il tout simplement pas voir ces détails. Il n'attendait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire : juste une réaction. Un cri de rage. Des explications. Des raisons. Histoire de finalement pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère à l'aide d'une moquerie de son cru. Il voulait que le FullMetal lui montre que cette fois, la réprimande avait fait son chemin jusqu'à sa petite cervelle de moineau ; et que lui, Roy Mustang, n'avait pas fait erreur en lui accordant sa confiance une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? Il fallait le croire. Edward posa la montre d'argent. Sans bruit. Et lui tourna le dos.

L'homme sentit ses mains le démanger ; et l'envie, toujours plus grande, de griller cette insupportable crevette sur place. Alors c'était ainsi ? Il partait, abandonnait, sans même chercher à se justifier ?

« _C'est lâche, FullMetal_ ».

Il avait volontairement évité de qualifier directement le jeune. Et d'utiliser une négation qui réduirait son caractère entier à ce simple constat, car Ed n'avait rien d'un lâche. En l'entendant parler pourtant, l'enfant s'arrêta docilement, mais ne se retourna pas.

« _Et dire que je te croyais déterminé. Je t'ai pris –à tort il faut croire- pour un battant, et je paie maintenant le prix fort pour avoir voulu te laisser ta chance. Regarde toi. Tu tourne le dos à tes rêves, tu laisses derrière toi ce pour quoi tu te bats depuis bientôt quatre an. Sans même lutter_ ».

C'était presque,_ presque_, écrasant de mépris. Mais cela aussi, Edward pouvait y survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait survécut à tant de choses… tant de choses… Mais _ça_. Il succombait, face au mépris de l'homme qu'il estimait plus qu'il n'acceptait de le montrer.

«_ Fuis donc, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu crois que cela réparera tes conneries insensées. Et si tu crois, surtout, que c'est ainsi que tu aideras ton pauvre frère. Remarque, il fallait s'attendre à ce que tu lâches prise un jour où l'autre vu tes réactions de chiffes mo…_ ».

« _LA FERME !_ »

Edward se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, le poing relevé, et sa natte à moitié défaite lui retomba mollement sur l'épaule.

« _La ferme ! Vous ne savez absolument rien ! Je vous interdit de me juger ! J'ai…_ »

« _Je te somme de cesser de hurler, Edward Elric. A moins que tu ne veuilles ajouter l'insubordination à la longue liste de tes torts_ », l'interrompit Mustang.

Au fond, cela le rassurait d'obtenir enfin une réaction… Un Edward totalement soumis était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

« _Espèce de bâtard de Colonel. Fallait pas me pousser à bout si tu ne voulais pas que je te crache le fond de mes pensées à la tronche !_ »

Il était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il criait, criait encore, de toutes ses forces, tentant d'extérioriser le gouffre qui semblait vouloir l'engloutir, à l'intérieur. Mais il sombrait quand même.

« _Tu croire peut-être que je suis pas conscient de tout ce que tu as à me reprocher ? Je sais tout ça ! Je sais que tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, je le sais ! Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis incapable de faire un pas dans décevoir tous ceux qui m'entourent, et le fait que tu m'en veuilles, toi en plus de tous les autres, ça fait encore plus mal_ papa _!_ »

Ses mots semblèrent résonner contre les murs de la pièce tandis que tout se figeait autour de lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Edward venait seulement de se rendre compte… de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il l'avait appelé _papa_. Il avait appelé… ce bâtard de Mustang, _papa_. Il recula d'un pas, et d'un autre encore…

« _Je...,_ balbutia-t-il._ Je.. c'est pas c'que je voulais dire, c'est pas.. désolé_ »

Avant de faire la première chose que lui dictait sa conscience. Attraper le peu d'honneur qui lui restait encore après _ça_ -si tant est qu'il en reste encore- et fuir. Fuir, loin, vite. La porte rencontra le mur si fort qu'elle manqua en sortir de ses gonds, alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine vers les jardins bordant l'imposante bâtisse.

***

Le colonel Mustang avait rarement été à cours de mots, durant les années qu'avaient déjà duré sa brillante carrière. Son ascension avait été étonnamment rapide, et s'il était entouré d'ennemis, il avait surtout réussi à se forger une solide entente avec l'équipe placée sous ses ordres. Si bien qu'il aurait sans doute pu, s'il avait été un sentimental, qualifier plus de la moitié d'entre eux d'_amis_. Mais le Colonel Mustang n'était, justement, pas un sentimental. Et il savait garder la tête sur les épaules. Ainsi n'avait-il jamais fait l'erreur de trop s'attacher à sa team (ou du moins, était-ce ce qu'il voulait croire), de façon à pouvoir regarder droit devant, quelques soient les obstacles et les circonstances. Quitte à attendre des années et des années encore pour venger ceux qui tomberaient trop tôt. Mais pour autant, le Colonel Mustang n'en était pas moins un homme d'honneur. Un homme ayant un cœur. Et ce dit cœur venait juste de chavirer, à l'instant, lorsqu'Edward l'avait appelé… _papa_. Ou avait-il seulement… mal entendu ? Oui, ce devait-être ça. Le choc fut cependant rude, et l'homme se laissa choir sur le siège derrière lui, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette, peu discrète, apparaisse tout à coup devant lui, le forçant à relever la tête, malgré l'air abasourdi qui lui restait collé au visage.

Riza Hawkeye était elle aussi en état de choc, et c'était un première ; constata-t-il vaguement. Pourtant elle s'était ressaisie, puis redressée, en se rendant compte que la tâche de réveiller son Colonel.. -euh non, _LE_ Colonel, plutôt. Oui, c'était bien ça. Donc, elle s'était redressée en se rendant compte que la tâche de réveiller_ le_ Colonel lui revenait une fois de plus… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Pour une fois, l'idée de se servir de ses 9 mms ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit… Inutile de traumatiser encore plus l'homme à qui elle faisait face à cet instant. La situation l'ébranlait suffisamment déjà. Mais le second lieutenant Havoc la devança, avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de l'anticiper.

« _Mon Colonel, si je peux me permettre… Vous ne devriez pas essayer d'aller lui parler ? J'veux dire, c'est un môme et… et… bein… si j'ai bien entendu c'qu'il a dit en partant…_ »

Le pauvre Jean semblait complètement à l'ouest. Doutant soudain, il se retourna brusquement vers ses camarades.

« _Dites les gars… J'ai pas rêvé hein, mais Edo vient vraiment d'appeler le Colonel_ papa_ ?_ »

Les autres hochèrent lentement la tête…

Et la porte fit une nouvelle rencontre, brusque et inattendue, avec le mur. Laissant apparaître un Maes ému aux larmes.

« _QOUHAAA, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Il a vraiment dit çaaa ?_ »

Le brun rejoignit Roy à une vitesse fulgurante, évinçant au passage la pauvre Riza, et se pencha exagérément au-dessus du bureau, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses mèches rebelles vienne se planter mollement dans le front de son meilleur ami.

« _C'est siiii miiiignooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'est-ce que tu lui as diiit !!?_ »

Mais son homologue et ami était encore, définitivement, dans les vapes ; ce qu'exprima d'ailleurs sa réponse pour le moins éloquente…

«_ Euh.. je… je… euh…_ »

Roy Mustang –oui, _LE_ Roy Mustang !- bafouillait, l'air hagard… Et la compréhension se fit soudain en la personne de Maes Hugues. Les sourcils du papa gâteau se froncèrent dangereusement, et sa voix se fit tout à coup plus sérieuse que jamais :

« _Roy. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as laissé ce gamin partir sans rien lui répondre, je me trompe ?_ (silence radio. L'homme baissa la tête, laissant échapper un soupir dépité, et reprit, l'une de ses main lui pinçant l'arrête du nez, en une mimique de pseudo réflexion). _Arrête-moi si je faits erreur surtout, mais le jeune Edward devait être dans un sal, état, s'il a laissé échapper… eh bien._. 'ça'_._ _Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider_. (nouveau hochement de tête distrait de la part de Roy. Maes pris son souffle et…) _MAIS BON SANG ROY ! C'EST UN APPEL A L'AIDE ! TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA ??_ »

L'homme brun face à lui eut un sursaut soudain.

« _Tu crois que je devrais… que je devrais…_ ».

Et Riza Hawkeye se dit que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Sa main droite se porta d'un mouvement habitué en direction de la poche intérieure de son uniforme, attirant immédiatement l'attention de la majorité des hommes de la pièce. A les voir, il fallait croire qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà entendre ce « clic » caractéristique qu'ils craignaient tant ; et qu'ils s'attendaient déjà à voir apparaître un révolver fraichement lustré entre les mains de la jeune femme. Elle n'en fit rien. A la place, ce fut d'une voix étonnament claire, respectueuse et calme (entendez par là : '_dangereuse_') qu'elle répliqua :

« _Il ne se contente pas de le croire, Colonel. Il en est certain. Et je crois que nous sommes tous d'avis qu'il serait temps pour vous d'y aller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard _».

Les autres –les traîtres !- acquiescèrent vivement, se réveillant tout à coup, bien que leurs regards restent étrangement fixés sur les mains du Lieutenant Hawkeye, toujours douteusement posées près de la fameuse poche. Et Roy, le regard vacillant, ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, un manteau sur les épaules.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la trace du… _nain de jardin_, songea-t-il affectueusement, alors qu'un sourire doux se peignait sur ses lèvres…

Au même instant, à l'intérieure de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, Riza Hawkeye tirait de son uniforme un... mouchoir, qu'elle utilisa pour se tamponner le front, sous les regards dépités de ses collègues.

« _Quoi ?_ », demanda-t-elle simplement en s'en rendant compte.

Des « _RIEN ! _» précipités lui répondirent, et elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, cachant l'infime sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres rosées. _Ces hommes. Ils s'imaginaient vraiment n'importe quoi_, songea-t-elle avec une moue satisfaite (entendez par là : '_sadique_').

***

Se morfondre, encore et encore. Pleurer sur son misérable sort, alors que des milliers d'autres personnes traversaient des situations dix fois pires que la sienne sans laisser échapper la moindre plainte. Cela, Edward en était conscient. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était forcé à ravaler ses larmes. Ça et le fait qu'il se refusait à pleurnicher comme un vulgaire gamin… Surtout pour ce crétin de Mustang. Ce serait comme lui donner raison ou, pire encore, lui donner une_ nouvelle raison_ de se moquer de lui…

L'adolescent resserra la prise de ses brases sur ses jambes repliées.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un père. Il n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'un père, ça avait pour rôle d'élever un enfant et que lui, Edward, il avait fait ça tout seul. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de père parce qu'un père, ça servait à aider un enfant, à le réconforter, et qu'aucun homme n'avait été là pour tenir ce rôle. A présent il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'en était plus un depuis bien longtemps.

…

Alors comment expliquer qu'il en soit arrivé à considérer Roy Mustang, la dernière des enflures, comme un père !? Et pire encore. Qu'il en soit venu à… à le lui _dire_ ? C'était peut-être cette habitude qu'avait pris l'homme à toujours vouloir le soutenir, en dépit de ses critiques sarcastiques. Sa tendance à passer ramasser les pots cassés, même en râlant. Et à le couver du regard lorsqu'il tournait le dos, croyant que l'adolescent pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte… Inconsciemment, ce sal type était parvenu à prendre la place laissée vacante depuis des années… Quelle plaie ! Mustang le détestait, en plus ! C'était stupide...

Edward appuya son front contre ses genoux, essayant de disparaître à travers le mur auquel il était appuyé. Nom de… ! Il n'oserait jamais le regarder dans les yeux, de nouveau, après ça ! _Quoique_, se souvint-il amèrement, _cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver._ Le colonel avait récupéré sa montre, et lui avait ordonné de disparaître jusqu'au prochain coup de sifflet… Le jeune homme essaya de ravaler la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, mais n'y parvient pas. C'était donc toujours la même chose quoiqu'il fasse… il loupait toujours ce qu'il entreprenait… Pauvre râté qu'il était.

Lorsque le bruit de pas atteignit ses oreilles, Ed finit par s'apercevoir que quelqu'un courait dans sa direction, s'éclaboussant au passage dans les flaques laisées par la pluie battante. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas son humeur qui s'était accordée au temps, mais bien le contraire : la pluie venait soutenir sa nostalgie, le laissant sombrer dans les abîmes des reproches qui le tourmentaient.

Une ombre apparut. Puis une paire de bottes, identique à celles que portaient des centaines de militaires à Centrale. Malgré cela, difficile de ne pas reconnaître le propriétaire de celles-ci… Mustang le poursuivrait donc de ses assiduités jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber. Et ne plus pouvoir se relever. Dire qu'il ne se sentait même pas la force de relever quoique ce soit… Il prit pourtant le partie de lancer les hostilités. Quitte à courber la tête, autant se battre avant, du mieux que le permettait le peu de force morale qui lui restait encore.

« _Je parie que vous avez dû bien rire,_ Colonel. _Inutile de vous dire qu'il arrive à tout le monde de faire erreur je suppose ? Vous, le parfait Mustang, ne pouvez laisser passer la moindre faille de la part de vos adversaires, quels qu'ils soient. Et il vous faut bien sûr les écraser du talon pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais en état de vous tenir tête. C'est ça ? _»

Mustang, car il s'agissait effectivement de lui, se laissa retomber, accroupi, devant le garçon. L'un de ses genoux au sol, un bras appuyé sur le second. Il tendit sa main libre vers le menton du FullMetal et le fit relever la tête, le poussant à le regarder en face.

« _Comme souvent, tu te trompes Edward. Je… J'ai mis du temps à réagir, j'en suis conscient. Mais n'en ais-je pas suffisamment fait ces derniers mois, pour que tu finisses enfin par comprendre que je ne te veux aucun mal ? C'est vrai, tu es un insupportable gamin, et tu passes ton temps à m'insulter et à m'accabler de tous les maux de la Terre. Alors… j'ai bien le droit d'être surpris en apprenant… de quelle façon tu me considères réellement…_ »

« _Mais puisque je vous dis que je me suis trompé ! C'était une erreur OK ? Une lamentable, regrettable erreur, c'est sûr. Ma langue à fourché, je le pensais pas une seule seconde ! J'ai pas d'père. Et j'en ai pas besoin. Alors si vous êtes venus vous moquer de moi vous pouvez repartir, vous et vos sarcasmes de…_ »

« _Laisse-moi finir_ ».

Le ton, calme mais autoritaire, força Edward au silence. Mais son regard doré reparti, furieux, à l'assaut des onyx de l'aîné.

« _Tu es terriblement borné. Maladroit, malchanceux, énervant au possible. Et y'a pas à dire, tu es une catastrophe ambulante à toi seul. Je maintien d'ailleurs la décision que j'ai prise tout à l'heure : tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais pas parce que je t'en veux, Edward ; et c'est une chose que tu dois comprendre_ ».

L'homme prit le temps d'inspirer profondément. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de s'expliquer. De se justifier. Mais cette fois, Ed avait fait, sans le vouloir, le premier pas. Le devoir de prendre la suite en main lui incombait donc, en toute logique.

« _Tu es fatigué. Je dirais même épuisé, au vu des cernes qui te rongent la moitié des joues. Tu te goinfres comme quatre, mais ça ne suffit pas à conserver une bonne santé, et tu te surmènes. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade ; sans parler du fait que tu fais absolument n'importe quoi quand tu es fatigué –ton dernier rapport en est la preuve. Mais je crois surtout, que tu ne fais pas la différence entre deux choses fondamentales, FullMetal. Tu ne me_ déçois _pas, à chaque échec. Il serait tout bonnement hypocrite et égoïste de ma part de penser de cette manière, parce que je ne suis pas parfait, que ma vie n'est pas à proprement parler un modèle de réussite et que cette quête, tu la fais avant tout pour_ toi_, pas pour moi_ »

« _Que de beaux discours_, l'interrompit Edward avec un rire amer. _J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Colonel_ »

« _Et ça tombe bien ; parce que n'ai pas de pitié de toi_. »

Le silence s'étira durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, avant que Roy ne se redresse, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

« _Garde ceci à l'esprit, tu veux ? Si tu as un jour besoin d'aide, pour quoique ce soit qui reste dans mes moyens, tu peux compter sur moi. Dans toutes les situations. Cela te semble sans doute terriblement bateau, mais c'est sincère_ »

Cette fois, lorsqu'Edward baissa la tête, ce ne fut pas pour cacher des larmes, mais bien pour masquer son sourire.

« _Comme si je risquais d'avoir besoin de vous_ », répliqua-t-il pour la forme.

Roy se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules.

« _Disons que c'est quelque chose qui ni toi ni moi ne pouvons prévoir, alors ;_ répliqua-t-il. _Mais ça arrive tu sais. La preuve : qui aurait pu prévoir tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui_… fiston_ ? _» (Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire).

« _AAAAH JE L'SAVAAAAIS ! BÂTARD ! J'AURAIS DU M'Y ATTENDRE ! RETIREZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE…_ »

La suite se perdit en sons gutturaux traduisant un étonnement sans borne. Il y a un seconde, il s'apprêtait à lui arracher les yeux. A présent, il se trouvait serré contre son torse, les bras de Mustang l'entourant. Gêné et encore furieux, Edward tenta à geste brusque de s'en défaire.

« _Et que croyez-vous être en train de faire là ? Lâchez-moi immédiatement si vous voulez pas vous prendre mon poing dans la tronche !_ »

« _Silence FullMetal. Et acceptez cette étreinte._ »

« _JE VOUS_ … »

« _C'est un ordre !_ »

Le gamin protesta encore un peu, mais « _puisque c'était un ordre_… », il finit par passer lui-même ses bras autour de son 'agresseur', fermant inconsciemment les yeux de contentement. C'était tout de même sans compter avec le caractère de Roy, qui ne pu se retenir bien longtemps et lui glissa à l'oreille, dans un murmure…

« _De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais pu t'en défaire, même si tu l'avais voulu. Avec ta taille de nain et ta force de mouche, pauvre FullMinus…_ »

« _JE VOUS INTERDIIIIT !!! ESPECE DE VIEUX CROÛTON, JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER MOI CE QUE JE SAIS FAIRE AVEC MON FULLMINUS POING D'ACIER !!!_ »

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
